A Pained Sibling
by Kare Uta
Summary: Kai knows that his witchrelated sister has been depressed, he uses one of his powers to see what she is doing Kai thinks she will kill herself will she? Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first one shot, I hope you like. I am warning you, it will get a little bloody, and so don't you dare say I didn't warn you. I wrote this when I was really depressed (family problems), this is also my first angst fic so please tell me in a review what you think of it. Thank you. (Inspired by Linken Park)**

**A Pained Sibling**

Kai's older sister Usagi walked into her room, she locked the door and walked over to her stereo, she switched it on and put up the volume, she always played Linken Park when she felt like this because she felt that this is when she could relate to the lyrics.

Outside her room Kai had watched Usagi slam the door. Deep down he wished he could help her, but he knew she needed time. He heard the music through the sound proof walls and knew it was serious, he closed his eyes and walked through the wall like a ghost and stood in her room, using his power of invisibility to watch her and so this way she wouldn't notice him.

Usagi had started crying, she was in far too much pain. She knew that when she was younger, she had always tried hard to pleas her parents, she always tried hard. Unlike Kai, Usagi didn't have magical parents, so they called her stupid for believing in magic or something of the sort. Usagi had always felt tied down by her family. If her parents saw her happy they would find away to take away that happiness.

Usagi tried opening the window of her room but for some reason it wouldn't open, she got frustrated at her failed attempts, she stood back, flicked her hands and the window blew up throwing pieces of glass and metal everywhere, some pieces of glass scratching her face, she walked toward the window and brushed of the glass with her right hand, cutting it. She didn't feel any pain from the cuts on her body, she couldn't feel more pain. Usagi sat on the window sill, then after a while she brought out her pen-knife from her pocket. She opened the blade and scratched her hand with it, trying to see if she could feel the pain, she couldn't feel anything she had gone numb.

Kai thought she would try to kill herself with her knife. He didn't know what to do at the time, he knew what it felt like to be used and not cared for but they always gave each other what they had never got from their families. He didn't know why she just broke down now, they had each other, she knew she had him, so why now. He watched as she got off the window sill and sat opposite her bed. She still had the knife in her hand, Usagi cut herself again and put the knife on her bed. She walked over to her dressing table, she looked into the mirror, looking straight into her own blue eyes, they no longer held that spark of kindness like they used to, know they only held pain, the only emotion she was feeling. Usagi made a fist with the only strength she had and punched the mirror, shattering it and so this caused her hand to bleed more.

Usagi walked into the middle of the room, she felt light-headed and fell on her hands and knees, refusing to pass out because she would think of herself as weak if she did.

Usagi remembered, when she was ten years old she had picked up the phone and heard a conversation between her mother and grandmother. Usagi's mother kept saying about how ashamed of Usagi she was and how she wanted to send her away and her grandmother agreed to it all. Usagi's mother always picked on her and made her do things around the house from the age of nine and she always yelled at her. After she heard the conversation between her mother and grandmother, she didn't trust them, she was glad because they could have put her through far more pain.

Usagi was still crying on the ground, Kai couldn't see her like that anymore, Usagi was always the one to lighten the mood even in their worst moments and she was always there for him even if he said he didn't need her help she was still there for him. Kai became visible again and walked over to his pained sibling. He sat on the ground near her and pulled her frail, trembling body into his arms. Usagi looked up a little and saw Kai through her blurred vision. She knew, as long as he was around she had more than enough love to last her. As long as they had each other they were going to be ok. The whole time she was in her room thinking about all the bad things in life, she forgot to count all the good things in her life, her little brother was defiantly a good thing and it was his love for her that is keeping her alive.

**THE END**

**A/N: I know that sucked but it was my first one-shot. Please tell me what you think. Bye for now, oh and if no one reviews my other fic Finding The Power Of Three, I will discontinue it, I haven't discontinued it yet for the sake of the ones that review. ** **Thank you, bye.**


End file.
